pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Snap Pea
PvZ1= Snap Pea shoots a Snapping Pea every five seconds which does two peas of damage to most Zombies. When the pea hits headwear or shield Zombies, it will start chewing on the helmet or shield, doing five peas of damage a second, until the helmet or shield is destroyed. The effect is not cumulative, so multiple snapping peas won't increase this effect. Origin The Snap Pea is based on the plant Pisum sativum var. macrocarpon, known more commonly as the snap pea. Snap also refers to how its peas snap and chew zombie equipment. Strategies Use when tough helmeted or shielded Zombies are expected, as it will easily defeat those Zombies. |-|PvZA= Snap Pea shoots snapping peas that do 2 peas of damage to zombies, and instantly remove protective equipment from most zombies. However, zombies with multiple layers of armor such as DJ Zom-B will take one pea per piece of armor, making it fairly ineffective against it. Ice Block Zombie's heavy ice armor will also take two hits for Snap Pea to shatter it, so be careful on stages that use these Zombies. Overview This may be expensive (in coins and time), but it's well worth using against Coneheads, Bucketheads, Footballers and Barrel Zombies but is quite ineffective against DJ Zom-B, so save it for other levels that don't utilize this Zombie. Origin The Snap Pea is based on the plant Pisum sativum var. macrocarpon, known more commonly as the snap pea. Snap also refers to how its peas snap and chew zombie equipment. Trivia *This was the first plant on PvZCC to have information about what it would be like in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. |-|PvZ2= Snap Pea shoots a snapping pea every second, dealing 40 damage per shot normally, or 200 damage per shot against helmet or shield zombies. Origin The Snap Pea is based on the plant Pisum sativum var. macrocarpon, known more commonly as the snap pea. Snap also refers to how its peas snap and chew zombie equipment. Plant Food Shoots out a super snapping pea to remove all protective equipment from zombies in the row. Very effective against large crowds of Bucketheads, Footballers or Brickheads. Overview Snap Pea does rapid damage against Coneheads, Bucketheads, Sarcophagus Zombies, Poncho Zombies, and Knight Zombies, so use it against them, but otherwise it's not worth the cost. This plant is also very powerful in Arena mode, as it can easily destroy even boosted armored zombies, allowing other attackers such as Laser Bean or Threepeater to take them out. |-|PvZTFS= Snap Pea shoots a snapping pea every second, dealing 40 damage per shot normally, or 200 damage per shot against helmet or shield zombies. Origin The Snap Pea is based on the plant Pisum sativum var. macrocarpon, known more commonly as the snap pea. Snap also refers to how its peas snap and chew zombie equipment. PvZ:TFS Almanac Entry Snap Pea Shoots snapping peas that inflict additional damage to headwear and shields Damage: Double Range: Long Firing speed: Special: 5x damage against helmets/shields Plant Food effect: Removes helmets and shields from all Zombies in the row Snap Pea plays a lot of card games with Snapdragon. Well, a few card games. Well, one card game. Cost: 300 Recharge: Fast Plant Food Shoots out a super snapping pea to remove all protective equipment from zombies in the row, and lightly damages them. It is very effective against large crowds of Bucketheads, Footballers or Brickheads, and the low damage can be helpful to finish off weakened Zombies. Strategies Use this for helmeted or shield zombies, especially Brickhead Zombies, due to their extreme resistance to damage. Names in other languages Using Google Translate, here are some rough translations of the plant's name. If you have better translations or translations to other languages, feel free to add them. Gallery snappea.png|PvZ1 Snap Pea Snappeapea.png|PvZ1 snapping pea PvZ2snappea.png|Old PvZ2 version SnapPeaPvZ2.png|Another old version of the PvZ2 Snap Pea Snappeas2-0.png|PvZ2 Snap Pea Snappeas3.png|PvZ2 snapping pea. SnappeaA.png|PvZA Snap Pea SnappeaTFS.png|Snap Pea in The Final Showdown Category:Plants made by Milesprower2 Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Debuffers Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Real Life Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Pages that now exist